People have always paid a lot of attention to their interior and to wall decorations. Hanging wall decorations such as posters, pictures or prints to a wall can be difficult and tricky, especially if one wants to perfectly align the wall decoration with the wall.
Moreover, it has become practice for most people to frequently change or alter their interior or interior elements, in order to create a new look and feel. Concepts such as Ikea which focus on affordable and flexible furniture have become very successful riding this wave.
To date, systems exist that allow alignment and fixation of wall decorations to a wall. Some of them even allow re-use of the system, allowing taking the decoration down, and to rehang it somewhere else or replace it with another decoration. However, most of these known systems are not user-friendly, or are restricted in their amount of re-use.
There remains a need in the art for an improved suspension system for wall decorations, which allows multiple re-use and repositioning of the system.
There is also a need in the art for wall decorations which can be easily aligned to a wall, which can be easily re-used and are not restricted to a specific size, and which can be dynamically altered.
The present invention aims to resolve at least some of the problems mentioned above.
The invention thereto aims to provide a wall decoration which can be easily hung and aligned to a wall in a removable manner, and which allows dynamic use of the wall decoration.